Kanasumi Ōtoribashi
Kanasumi Ōtoribashi is 16 yrs old and is couzins to the old vizard Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi kanasumi aka kana used to be the Lieutenant of the the 4th diversion he used to serve under brandon which is why they seem like best friends but just like all the others kana waz infected with hollow powers turning him into a vizard. Appearance kana weres a black leather jacket with light blue jeans giving off a kind of biker look just like his couzin he has short blonde curly hair and two small loop ear rings Personality kana is the cool laid back type if it doesnt involve him then he doesnt really care for it much and he is very very lazy he tends to like fighting weak opponents so that he can get the battle over with quickly if the opponent is to strong or the fight is takin to long he"ll lose intrest or try to give up we see this when in his flash bac he"s fighting a hollow and he tries to give up but then bradon comes along and kills it afterwards scolding him for his poor battle display but even dispit his lazy attitude kana is one of the strongest shinigami you'll meet Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: kana views himself as a capable swordsman, as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in that battle without releasing.38 Kidō Master: He seemingly knows Kidō and can perform it without chants though the level of the Kidō used wasn't shown.3940 Flash Steps Expert: His Shunpo is good enough for him to keep up with the other Vizard barring donte Immense Spiritual Power: As a former captain, he possessed a great-level of spiritual power. Being a Vizard, kana possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Zanpakutō tabakyo In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of kana's Zanpakutō is shaped like a leaf with a spiral piece on both edges going opposite ways , and its sheath is encrusted with tiny flower petals shikai: kana's release command is show your face'''upon tabakyo's release it takes the form of a medeim sized rose its hilt seems to disappear into the rose but its guard stays the same '''shiaki special ability kirai,nioi(hated scent):when this ability is release the flower blooms and lets off this poison but not just anty poison its a special kind of poison that controls the mind of your opponent and makes them hate everything around them but mostly hate there allies and makes them try to kill them its a mind control technique and whom ever weilds tabakyo can control them ishi,hitoya:(stone prison): when kana release this technique the flower creates these bright pink lights that turn any and everything in its path to stone these abilties are only 2 of 10 kana can use the others have not been seen yet bankai:'''not yet revealed '''Hollowfication Hollow Mask: kana's hollow mask is unique in the fact that, unlike the other Vizard who have flat masks, his sprouts outward in a way that resembles a jaguar's mask. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, kana Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his mental capabilities. Hypnosis: kana possesses the ability to use his eyes that acts as a form of hypnotism to whatever is making eye contact with him.47 Telekinesis: kana is shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis on his opponent. He takes his hands and clenches them tightly,immobilizing and crushing his opponent with ease.48 QUOTES awww man why does this opponent so strong... (huff) what a drag hey brandon can we switch opponents mines seems like hes goin to annoy me this battle is taking way to long i quit you win i do hate when i have to try aginst my opponents